The present invention relates to systems and methods for portable snow footwear. In particular, the invention relates to portable, lightweight and collapsible stable snowshoes.
Modern conventional snowshoes are made from newer synthetic materials and, therefore, are lighter than older conventional wooden-framed snowshoes. However, these newer snowshoes are still somewhat bulky and hence for space utility reasons are often attached to the exterior of backpacks when not in use.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the cold-weather backpacking field to create new, useful, portable, stable and collapsible snowshoes. These improved collapsible snowshoes have to be strong, durable and lightweight, and well suited for use on rugged terrain often encountered outdoors in cold weather.